


Text Me If You Can Do Better

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu > Yoochun, 08:15<br/>im bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me If You Can Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [kallistei](http://kallistei.livejournal.com/); ot5, long-distance communication

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:15  
im bored

Yoochun > Junsu, 08:17  
dont u have an interview or sth?

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:19  
omw to a radio show, there in 30. entertain me

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:20  
come on

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:25  
pleeeeeeeeeease

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:26  
pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:28  
u suck, im texting ur soulmate instead

Junsu > Jaejoong, 08:30  
chunnies ignoring me :(

Jaejoong > Junsu, 08:31  
did you wake him up?

Junsu > Jaejoong, 08:34  
no he answered too fast

Jaejoong > Junsu, 08:35  
he's probably busy. he is sharing a room with minnie.

Junsu > Jaejoong, 08:37  
still not nice :(

Yoochun > Junsu, 08:40  
sry su, min woke up 0;)

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:45  
I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE

Junsu > Yoochun, 08:46  
did u blow him?

Changmin > Junsu, 08:50  
I thought you didn't want to know?

Yoochun > Junsu, 08:51  
youve seen him in th morning i couldnt help it

Yoochun > Junsu, 08:53  
dont be jealous baby

Changmin > Junsu, 08:54  
He gives great head. :)

Junsu > Yoochun & Changmin, 08:55  
DDD Jaejoong, 08:57  
u were right :((((

Junsu > Yoochun, 09:00  
U OWE ME.

Yoochun > Junsu, 09:02  
want pics?

Junsu > Yoochun, 09:03  
............

Junsu > Yoochun, 09:04  
yes.

Yoochun > Junsu, 09:08 (2 attachments)  
before and after <3

Junsu > Yoochun, 09:15  
...i shouldnt have opend that in teh elevator

Yoochun > Junsu, 09:18  
ll give u better when we get back ;9

Yoochun > Junsu, 09:19  
promise ;)

Junsu > Jaejoong, 09:25  
yunjae couple 0, kiss couple 2

Jaejoong > Junsu, 09:26  
WHAT

Junsu > Jaejoong, 09:28  
entertaining me

Jaejoong > Junsu, 09:30  
how did they win! they were ignoring you!

Junsu > Jaejoong, 09:33  
they sent pics >D

Jaejoong > Junsu, 09:35  
we'll just see about that ):

Junsu > Jaejoong, 09:37  
going now. mail me later if u can do better. <3

Jaejoong > Junsu, 09:39  
oh i can DEFINITELY do better ;)

Yunho > Junsu, 12:06  
what have i told you about baiting jaejoong?

Junsu > Yunho, 12:09  
stop complaining and let him molest u for me :)))

Jaejoong > Junsu, 12:35 (3 attachments)  
i so win.

Junsu > Yoochun & Jaejoong, 12:45  
yunjae couple 5, kiss couple 2

Jaejoong > Junsu, 12:46  
damn right <3

Yoochun > Junsu, 12:51  
what?!

Junsu > Yoochun, 12:55  
jae sent me 2 during pics and one after. beats urs. ;p

Yoochun > Junsu, 12:57  
of what? :(

Junsu > Yoochun, 13:03  
sucking yunho off in the studio bathroom

Yoochun > Junsu, 13:06  
technicality. :(((

Junsu > Yoochun, 13:09  
technically in public too. thinking about bonus points.

Yoochun > Junsu, 13:14  
NOT FAIR.

Junsu > Yoochun, 13:17  
so do better >D

Yoochun > Junsu, 13:20  
i will. after this interview.

Junsu > Yoochun, 13:22  
i'll be waiting <3

Changmin > Junsu, 17:17  
I know what you're doing.

Junsu > Changmin, 17:19  
u always were the smartest

Changmin > Junsu, 17:21  
Forward them all to me later and I'll leave Yoochun tied up for you when we get home.

Junsu > Changmin, 17:25  
ill think about it

Yoochun > Junsu, 19:56 (1 attachment)  
i think min's genius is rubbing off on me

Junsu > Yoochun, 20:05  
i think u mean jerking, and its the other way around

Yoochun > Junsu, 20:07  
im happy either way :DD

Junsu > Yoochun, 20:09  
im sure u are

Junsu > Yoochun & Jaejoong, 20:11  
yunjae couple 5, kiss couple 12

Jaejoong > Junsu, 20:12  
WHAT

Jaejoong > Junsu, 20:12  
THE

Jaejoong > Junsu, 20:12  
FUCK

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:14  
video 0;)

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:15  
of what.

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:16  
that's too many points.

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:17  
unless it was really good

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:18  
a very creative hand job

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:19  
no handjob is that creative

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:22  
min was giving.

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:23  
and?

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:25  
outside

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:27  
that doesn't count, they're both exhibitionist assholes

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:29  
chunnie cleaned his hand off. with his tongue.

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:33  
oh.

Jaejoong > Junsu, 21:34  
damn

Junsu > Jaejoong, 21:35  
:DDDDD

Jaejoong > Junsu, 22:45 (1 attachment)  
I'd like to state for the record that there's no way kiss couple could pull this off.

Junsu > Yoochun & Jaejoong, 23:04  
yunjae couple 25, kiss couple 12

Jaejoong > Junsu, 23:06  
you're my favorite dongsaeng <3

Yoochun > Junsu, 23:07  
no fucking way :(

Junsu > Yoochun, 23:09  
yunho's REALLY flexible

Yoochun > Junsu, 23:11  
fuck that. back in ur room?

Junsu > Yoochun, 23:13  
yep ((:

Yoochun > Junsu, 22:14  
calling <333

Junsu > Yoochun & Jaejoong, 23:06  
game over! :D

Jaejoong > Junsu, 23:07  
so?

Jaejoong > Junsu, 23:08  
who won????

Yoochun > Junsu, 23:09  
and the winner is??

Junsu > Yoochun & Jaejoong, 23:11  
ME!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jaejoong > Junsu, 23:12  
...

Yoochun > Junsu, 23:14  
...

Changmin > Junsu, 23:31  
You're sending me those, right?

Changmin > Junsu, 23:36  
Right?

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/19964.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/14454.html)  
> 


End file.
